Erised
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'I just- never mind. What do you see' He persisted. I began slowly. 'I see me, as the chief Medi witch at St. Mungo's.' 'No you don't,' he said confidently as he began to walk towards me. 'Why would I lie' 'Because you see what I see. '


Erised

'Hey,' I said as I made my way over to Hermione.

'Hi,' she said as she looked up from the book in her lap. 'How are-' She was cut off as the twins ran past us, mischievous smirks etched on their faces, followed shortly by Ron as he chased them around the garden. I laughed as I watched him try to tackle both of them to the ground at the same time.

As footsteps approached, I looked up to see Harry heading towards us. I felt butterflies fill my stomach, just like they always did whenever he was near. But unfortunately for me, he was almost always near.

He smiled as he sat beside us, under the shade. It wasn't his regular smile, the one that seemed to scream innocence. This one was sly.

'Alright,' I said with a sigh. 'What do you know?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' he protested innocently.

'Really?' I raised an eyebrow.

He glanced around slowly and then moved closer to whisper in my ear. I squashed the urge to blush as soon as I caught sight of Hermione's knowing smirk. Let it be known that smirking doesn't suit her.

'I might've helped the twins sneak into Ron's room.'

'Why?'

He shrugged. 'I was bored.'

I rolled my eyes at him and watched as Hermione stood up and muttered under her breath. 'Honestly, Ronald.'

She walked towards the three squabbling boys who immediately became rigid as they saw her approach. It was eerily quiet as the twins exchanged looks and immediately dropped Ron, who then turned to looked furiously at the twins.

As Hermione walked up to him, Ron began to blush.

'He's so obvious,' I said laughing quietly.

'He's not the only one,' Harry hinted casually. He couldn't possibly know, right?

I cleared my head of those thoughts as Ginny walked towards us and sat on the other side of Harry. As they began to talk, I couldn't help but notice how well they looked together. Unlike me and him. Or how good their names sounded together. Unlike ours.

I sighed mentally before I caught sight of Ginny's prodding look. She wanted some time alone with him.

I rose to my feet and turned to walk into the burrow.

'Where are you going?' he asked almost instantly.

'Just inside.'

'Are you alright?' He asked also standing up. 'I can go with you if you want.

'No thanks Harry, it's fine.' I smiled. 'I'm just going to check that Hermione hasn't killed the boys. Somehow, I don't think Mrs Weasley would be happy.'

His face suddenly clouded over. 'Yeah, I don't think she would,' he muttered as I turned to leave.

Why had he suddenly changed?

'Can you call everyone for dinner, please?' Mrs Weasley asked as she popped her head round the kitchen door.

'Of course,' I said raising to my feet.

'Harry, dear, will you help her please?' She asked as he entered the room as Ginny trailed behind.

His eyes flickered over to me before he smiled. 'Alright, Mrs Weasley.'

'Mum do you want me to go as well.' Ginny asked, hinting at her mother.

'No that's alright sweetheart,' Mrs Weasley paused. 'Can you set the table please?' As I climbed the stairs, I was thankful that Harry seemed oblivious to the obvious match making attempt.

I turned to face Harry. 'Do you want to handle Ron while I go and track down the twins?'

He seemed to stiffen slightly before he almost reluctantly agreed. He couldn't be jealous could he? No. That was ridiculous.

Cautiously, I knocked on the twins door and when they didn't answer I swung it open slowly.

'Your mum said it's time for dinner.'

Suddenly, they appeared before me and I screamed.

As they grinned down at me, I shot them a look.

'Did you have to do that?'

They didn't answer me as they followed me downstairs, while talking about their latest product; canary creams.

We moved towards the table as I caught sight of two empty spaces. One between Harry and Ron and another one between Fred and Hermione. I walked towards the latter until a hand held my own and sat me down.

I looked at Harry curiously but he acted unaware of the fact that he was still holding my hand under the table. As I reached for the potatoes, I made a point of using the hand he had been holding as I saw Ginny cast a look between the two of us.

But that soon left my mind as Ron began to speak enthusiastically about the Chudley Cannons to Fred who sat across the table.

Once we had finished and helped Mrs Weasley with the dishes she clapped her hands and announced.

'Off to bed everyone. You don't want to miss the train.' She shot the twins a look. 'That includes you two. Just because you've left Hogwarts doesn't mean that you can get out of dropping them off.'

'We wouldn't dream of it.'

The next morning, before we were about to board the train, we were saying our final goodbyes to the Weasleys.

The twins swept me into a long hug. Before Harry cut in. 'We're going to miss the train.'

I looked at him strangely; they hadn't even blown the warning whistle yet. Nevertheless, we boarded the train as Ginny disappeared in search of Luna.

'Where's Harry?' I asked, ignoring Hermione's knowing smirk completely.

'Missing me already are we?' he asked as he walked through the door.

'Only about as much as I miss the chicken pox,' I said playfully as he sat beside me.

'You don't need to lie to me,' he said as he draped an arm over my shoulder.

Throughout the entire train journey, he acted completely oblivious to the fact that he still had his arm around me.

But who was I to remind him of that?

That night, after all of my roommates had fallen asleep, I crept out of bed and down into the common room. I had to be careful so I didn't wake the fat lady, but usually on the first night back, she was off visiting another portrait.

I don't know how or why this tradition had begun but it did. Every year, on the first night back, I snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and just went somewhere for an hour or so. I never planned where I was going but I knew that I wouldn't go to the same place twice.

As I stepped out, a hand clamped onto my forearm and then onto my mouth as I was about to release a scream.

'Lumos,' I  
muttered as I turned to face my capture and sighed in relief but then straightened up.

'Harry James Potter. What in Merlin's name do you think that you are doing?' I asked in a heated whisper as I smacked his arm once.

'Ow!' He pulled me under his invisibility cloak before he began to whisper. 'I want to show you something.'

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

'The mirror of erised,' I said quietly as I took in the mirror that stood before me. 'Why did you bring me here?'

'I wanted to know what you see,' he paused. 'Do you know what it shows?"

'Your heart's deepest desire.'

'What do you see?'

It didn't surprise me at all. The mirror was showing me what I already knew.

'Do you see Fred or George?" he asked when I didn't answer.

'No, why would I see them?' I asked my eyes not leaving the mirror.

'I just- never mind. What do you see?' He persisted.

I began slowly. 'I see me, as the chief medi witch at St. Mungo's.'

'No you don't,' he said confidently as he began to walk towards me.

'Why would I lie?'

'Because you see what I see. ' He stopped metres away from me. 'We've been friends for a long time. I can tell when you're lying.'

'What do you see?' I asked curiously as he now came and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer, my back against his chest and his chin was resting on my shoulder

'This,' he said quietly as he kissed my shoulder tenderly. 'I see this.'

'No you don't.' I pushed myself out of his arms.

'Yes I do.'

'No, you don't! You see you and Ginny, not me and you.'

He let out a small laugh but it seemed strained. 'There has never been a me and Ginny. No matter how much people hinted at it.' He moved towards me and took my chin in his hand and stared down into my eyes. 'Its always been me and you. Always.'

I swallowed thickly and asked quietly. 'Do you want to know what I see?'

A quick flash of doubt seemed to cross his eyes as though he was scared. But he nodded once.

I reached forward and took the tie that was slung haphazardly around his neck and pulled him towards me. I raised up and pressed my lips quickly to his.

'That's what I see.'


End file.
